Take Your Hat Off
by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK
Summary: Musa is a tomboyish girl, but a girl nonetheless. She goes to Red Fountain disguised as a boy and rooms with the Specialists. She and the Winx have been BFFS since kindergarten. So what will she do when the Winx Cub is asked to the dance by the Specialists? With a little Musa and Riven fluff thanks to YukariMusa.
1. Chapter 1

**_TAKE YOUR HAT OFF_**

"Hey Fort," Brandon screamed from across the courtyard. I turned around to see him, Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu all running at me with their hands waving in the air. We're all sophomores at Red Fountain. Well except for me, I'm supposed to be a freshman fairy at either Beta Academy or Alfea College for Fairies. Weird, I know. I just don't like being a girl, but I won't get one of operations where I get, well you know what I'm talking about. My real _real _name is Musa. But my real guy name is Fortissimo. The guys just call me Fort. I have navy blue hair and eyes and my skin is really pale and I wear this red baseball cap to stuff all my hair into. I have baggy blue jeans and a loose red t-shirt. Thank goodness I'm still partially flat. And if you're wondering, I have seen them in their underwear countless times making kissy faces at themselves in the mirror.

"Yeah, you guys look like those people in the Titanic just before it sank." I almost died laughing at my comment.

"Actually, the people in the-," I put my hand up in Timmy's face before he talk anymore.

"I don't wanna hear your silly rambling." I'm a very straight forward person. I turned to Helia. "Anyway, what's so important that you that you just _had _to tell me?"

"There's a dance*huff* at Alfea tomorrow for the *huff* Red Fountain Specialists." Sky said still out of breath with his hands on his knees.

"Okay, what's that got to do with me?"

"Dude! What is wrong with you? The Alfea girls are HOT!" Riven screamed shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"Take a chill pill, but please explain to me why you were running four miles just to tell me that there was a stupid dance."

"We hooked up with some of the girls there. Sky got this red head named Bloom." I raised my eyebrows. "I got a blonde named Stella." My eyes were now a centimeter bigger than before. "Riven got this pink haired girl named Roxy." Two more centimeters. "Nabu got this tom boyish girl named Layla." Now my eyes were twice as big as they were from the beginning. "Timmy got a purple haired chick named Tecna." My eyes can barely get any bigger. "And Helia got a brunette named Flora." My eyes were threatening to pop out of my skull and my mouth was open wider than a basketball. Anime characters' mouths can't even get this big. Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora were my child hood friends back in Melody before I moved to Magix. "Fort, you okay?"

"Eh, wha, oh yeah, those girls are just a couple of child hood friends. I haven't seen them in over 11 years." They were actually my Bff's and we still are we have bracelets to prove it. I wear mine as an anklet. But they never told me they were going to Alfea. I went back up to my dorm and texted the girls.

From: _rockstargurl56_

To: _Naturebeauty438_

_Flo, u and the girlz go 2 Alfea? _

From: _Naturebeauty438_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_Yeah we didn't tell u? u never told us where u go 2 school_

From: _rockstargurl56_

To: _Naturebeauty438_

_Oh yeah I go to red fountain just don't tell ur dates to the dance that I'm a girl I room with them and yes they abs and I have seen them in their under wear srry, no pics_

From: _Naturebeauty438_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_… brb I gotta tell the girls _

4 minutes later…

From: _bubblymorphix208_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_Say what! U gotta be kidding me_

From: _45sparxredhed_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_… no comment, wait comment AHHHHHHHHH!_

From: _digigeek450_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_It was totally illogical not to supply- oh screw the fancy talk WHAT?!_

From: _Shoppingstar12_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_I'm holding 12 shopping bags and then Flo tells me that u go 2 RF I drop the bags that has nevr happened _

From: _paws4life_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_Artu freaked when I told him that happened DOGS DON'T FREAK OUT!_

From: _rockstargurl56_

To:_ paws4life; Shoppingstar12; digigeek450; 45sparxredhed; bubblymorphix208; Naturebeauty438_

_I'll talk 2 u guys at the dance I'll explain then k G2G_


	2. Getting Curious

**In the dorm without 'Fort'**

"SO when is this dance again?" Riven said breaking the awkward silence.

"Friday, September 28, 2012, at 7:00 pm, but knowing girls, 7:15." Timmy replied.

"Do you think Fort will want to go, I mean he's never really been into dances." Brandon asked.

"If does go, he'll have to take that hat of his off." Sky said like he was giving advice to the others. They all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why doesn't he ever take his hat off?"

"Maybe he's just insecure about his hair." Helia said answering Sky's question.

"I'll text him." Nabu said pulling out his phone.

From: _magicalstaffguy28_

To: _rockstarguy56_

_Y don't u evr take ur hat off?_

From: _rockstarguy56_

To: _magicalstaffguy28_

_Nosy much?_

From: _magicalstaffguy28_

To: _rockstarguy56_

_Secretive much?_

From: _rockstarguy56_

To: _magicalstaffguy28_

_Fine I got a haircut b4 during summer and the barber person messed up he cut my hair 2 short. happy?_

From: _magicalstaffguy28_

To: _rockstarguy56_

_Yes, c u l8er_

"Yeah turns out Helia was right, he was just insecure because his hair is too short." Nabu explained to his peers.

"Well, we are going to fix that." Riven said with a mischievous grin spread across his face. "You know how Fort performs at lunch every Friday? Well, when he gets up on stage, Helia will use his rope things to take off his hat."

"Riven, I don't think my ropes reach that far."

"That's why we'll sit the closest to the stage."

"I like it." Sky said and all the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled we will take Fort's hat off at lunch on Friday."

* * *

sorry its short! ill make it up to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday at lunch**

"Now, for our regularly scheduled performance!" Cordatorta's voice rang through the cafeteria. Some peopled groaned in agony others resumed eating their lunch. 'Fort' peaked through the curtains. He saw the guys sitting in the front row and not in their usual spot- third from the right in the sixth row. He ignored it. He ran out stage. Helia looked at him with a sort of apologetic look in his eye. He pointed his wrist towards 'Fort' and fired. His hat came off as smooth as butter sliding off a hot pan. Musa immediately gripped her hair and backed away shyly with a sheepish smile on her face. All the boys' mouths dropped open. The Specialists ran up on stage and grabbed Musa by the arms and dragged her up to the dorm.

"YOU ARE A GIRL!?" All the boys asked simultaneously. Musa pulled her jeans and underwear away from her body.

"No penis, so yeah I'm a girl."

"Oh, crap, this chick has seen us in our underwear countless times!" Timmy said pointing towards Musa.

"Yeah and I also hear you talking in your sleep, I see you looking in the mirror making kissy faces at yourselves and it's pretty damn funny! I even posted a video of Brandon doing that! Now that I mention it I should text Stella the link." Musa said pulling out her phone.

From: _rockstargurl56_

To: _Shoppingstar12_

_Hey Stell check out this video! I think u'll like it! _ boymirrorunderwear/QhejiUSixn (not a real link!)

She put her phone back in her pocket. "Brandon, I'm sorry I just had to do it." Musa said sarcastically while putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"What's your real name anyway?" Nabu plainly asked.

"Musa," Riven's jaw dropped. He blinked a few times.

"Muse?" Riven asked confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No, well I know you from school."

"I have one question, is your full name Musa Juliette Melody?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I know because we're engaged."

"WHAT?!"

"You don't remember? I'm Riven Ricardo Gian, Prince of Andromeda. And your fifth grade boy friend."

"…"

"Someone gag me, they were dating? BLECH!" Helia screamed.

"I'm still a girl you know!" Musa screamed

"I don't know, I need proof." Nabu said in a perverted way

"Perv! I got proof for ya!" Musa walked to her room and picked up her bloody underwear. She returned and shook it in Nabu's face. He fainted. The others just laughed.

"Musa, I see you haven't changed a bit." Riven stated while holding in to his stomach gasping for air. Musa had always been an upfront and blunt girl.

"Oh yeah, now I remember my dad telling me something containing the words, Prince, Andromeda, and marriage."

**With Stella(Stella P.O.V** **)**

"Hey girls I just got a text from Musa saying that she had funny video to watch." I plugged my phone into the TV (with Tecna's help) so the video would be big enough to see. I hit play. I saw Brandon holding a hair brush using it as a microphone, in his underwear, standing in front of a mirror singing. Then I heard in the background, I'm so sorry Brandon, I had to. Then the voice cracked up laughing. It sounded like Musa. Then I started cracking up. I was rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. When I finally regained my composure, which was like twenty minutes later, I called the girls in. They had the same exact reaction as me.


	4. Finding A Second Chance At Love

**Back at Red Fountain (Musa P.O.V)**

Brandon was about to hit me because I sent that video to Stella, but I stopped him. "Ah,ah, you can't hit a girl, Brandon." For the first time in two years I've been able to say that. It felt so good not to get pounded to a pulp just because of your gender. He just growled. Turning to Riven I said in a seductive tone, "You know, I think I might need a little reminder about you being my boyfriend all those years ago." He seemed a little shocked about what I just said and how. Ever since I saw him for the first time at Red Fountain, I sort of had a little crush on him. I know it seems weird, but if you didn't get the memo before, I'M A GIRL! I'm not so tomboyish that I can't have a crush on a guy. Riven then looked at me like I was crazy. He didn't get it. "I wanted you to kiss me stupid!" With that I leaned in and kissed him. To my surprise, he didn't break away. He just pulled my waist in and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we finally broke apart, he said,

"Weird, but I liked it." Then just as we were about to kiss again, Helia coughed as to acknowledge that the other boys were still in the room. I didn't care neither did Riven, so we resumed kissing, then Nabu woke up after the incident with my under wear and fainted again because Riven and I were kissing. After Riven and I were done with our little make session, I texted Layla what Nabu did/said.

From: _rockstargurl56_

To: _bubblymorphix208_

_So the boys decided to take my hat off and nabu didn't believe me so he said and I quote, 'I don't know, I'll need proof." So I went to my room picked up some bloody under wear (u know what from!) and shook it in his face then called him a perv then he passed out then he woke up again and saw me and riven kissing and fainted again and hasn't woken up yet. LOL!  
_From: _bubblymorphix208_

To: _rockstargurl56_

_… alright thanks for the heads up! On him being a perv and all. I'll wear something SUPER provocative to the dance! G2G in class with Palladium!_

From: _rockstargurl56_

To: _bubblymorphix208_

_K!_


	5. The Dance

**In The RF Ship Riding To The Dance**

Musa sat there with her arms crossed glaring at Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu. They tried to inch their chairs away from her death glare but soon realized the chairs were bolted to the floor. Musa was wearing a strapless red dress with a poofy/ ruffly skirt that went to just above her knees. Her hair was down and curled. She had on 4 inch stiletto heels that were magically bound to the floor so she couldn't get up and attack the guys. She was like this because the boys except for Riven had made her do it. She resisted until she couldn't fight any more. "I'm going to KILL you guys once this damned ship lands! Either that or I'll just explode with rage for you four!" Red sparkly dust was glowing at her finger tips ready to be fired at anyone who pushes her off the edge, which was half a millimeter away. The four boys just held their position- sitting up right hands clasped together at the back of the chair as if to hold on and mouths shut. The ship landed. Musa stood up ran out of the ship and back towards RF "See ya lata! Sucka's! Ha-ha!"

"I don't think she'll get that far in those heels." Nabu said.

"Just wait, in 3,2,1," Timmy said pausing for a half second.

"OW! Screw these dumb heels! *splash*" Musa limped back to the specialists who all had grins on their faces. "Take me home."

"No,"

"I said TAKE ME HOME NOW!" The red sparkly dust at her finger tips exploded and all of Alfea and the Forest was draped with red fairy dust. When the dust cleared Musa was standing there in her Believix form seething with anger.

**Inside Alfea**

BOOM!

"What was that?" Bloom questioned.

"Well since the dust is red and Musa is standing outside looking like she is about to kill our dates, I'd say it's Musa." Tecna replied. They all got outside to hear Musa say,

"Take a chill pill? TAKE A CHILL PILL! Oh hell no! Screw you! I'm just gonna fly back to Red Fountain without you douche bags!"

"Yep, that's Musa." Bloom confirmed. "Hey Musa!"

**Musa P.O.V**

"Huh? Oh hey girls," I smiled sheepishly with my hand on the back of my neck.

"What are you do…" Bloom said but quickly drowned out. She started cracking up when she saw the boys' expressions. Soon all the girls, including Musa, noticed the boys' faces and followed in Bloom's footsteps until all the girls were crying from all the laughing they had done.


	6. What Laughing Gas Can Do

"So, Muse, are you ever gonna come to Alfea?" Layla asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied with true curiosity. Layla pointed to my outfit. I looked down and realized that I was in my Believix form. "Oh, this. Yeah I think I will. I'm tired of waking up every morning and hearing Brandon singing in the shower." Stella started cracking up and Brandon blushed redder than a tomato.

"Not only do you sing in your underwear in front of the mirror but you also sing in the shower. Humph, never actually striked me as the singing type." Bloom informed with her finger on her chin.

"How do they know about… this?" Brandon asked not wanting to explain his activities involving him half or fully naked.

"Oh, whoops. I wasn't supposed to show the other Winx?" Stella smiled sheepishly.

"NO! You weren't!" Brandon screamed and then Stella cracked up for no apparent reason. "Stella, why are you laughing?"

"She went to the dentist earlier today and they gave her laughing gas and it still hasn't fully worn off." Tecna informed the boys. "She'll just crack up for no apparent reason. Today in battle class, Ms. Griselda was teaching us about defense and absorption, and Stella did the exact same thing."

"No, that's *laugh* not why I'm *laugh* at all. I'm laughing because something just hit me! What if Riven knew about the change all along? They might have done something that's illegal at our age. And I don't mean drinking." Stella decided to say. In my view it wasn't a very good decision. Riven and I's jaw dropped open. I hit Stella on the arm and Riven was blushing a red like in Hell. "He's blushing!" He did know!"

I looked at Riven with my infamous death glare. "Did you know?"

"He, he. Tch, no-w!" Riven waved his hand in the air to dismiss the subject. Oh, to hell with him being my boyfriend. I conjured up a red energy ball in my right hand.

"I'll ask you again, DID YOU KNOW?!" Regardless of what he said, I would still blast him.

"Yes?" He put his hands up in front of his face and cowered. I blasted him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the ****!?"

"You'd better know what that was for or I'll just have to KNOCK IT IN TO YOUR DUMB ASS HEAD! Do you understand?"

"YOU COULD HAVE RAPED HER FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Bloom screamed.

"Bloom, calm down, he didn't rape me. He would have been in Hell by now." I put my hand on her shoulder and glanced over at Riven. Just then this old woman came out of the school. "Who are you?" I said pointing to the woman.

"I am Mrs. Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies." She then noticed my outfit. "Oh, my, you're a Believix fairy?"

"No duh,"

"Don't use that tone of language with me young lady. Where do you go to school?"

"He- SHE goes to school with us over at RF." Sky said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never really wanted to be a fairy so when I heard about RF I signed up. I told my dad I was going to Beta and he seemed okay with me going to Beta and I haven't heard from him since."

"Well then, since the whole Red Fountain campus knows you're a girl, would you like to transfer here?" Stella questioned me.  
"Do you think I want to sleep at a school that is full of hormonal teenage boys in it?"

"Okay, we have a luxury room with two twin beds and one white wash bathroom. This could all be yours if you just say yes!" Layla screamed in a game-show-host-like voice.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Alright then, I'll get the transfer papers from Professor Saladine, and you can get started with classes here."

"NO! I want to take classes at RF, but stay here and not with some hormonal perverted jerks. No offense." I looked at the guys.

"A lot taken. Thanks for asking." Nabu retorted.


End file.
